Des larmes sous la pluie
by Airenaneria
Summary: Chapitre unique: Sai et Sakura sont envoyés en mission pour récupérer Sasuke. Sakura est persuadée qu'elle n'aime plus Sasuke mais ce n'est pas si facile d'oublier ses sentiments.


**Titre:** Des larmes sous la pluie  
**Auteur**: Airenaneria  
**Disclaimer**: Tous les autres personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Note**: je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic Sai x Deidara mais j'avais trop envie de faire un Sai - Mary S... euh, un Sai - Sakura - Sasuke !! Pour ce qui est de cette fic, elle n'est bien sûr pas sérieuse du tout. Je n'ai lu le manga Naruto que jusqu'au chapitre 328 alors si le contenu de cette fic va à l'encontre de ce qui se passe après ce chapitre, c'est normal. Et aussi, désolée pour les scènes de combat pourri, je sais, je suis nulle!!

**Chapitre unique.**

Comme toutes les jeunes filles de Konoha elle avait rêvé d'être aimé par Sasuke. Même si elle savait quelque part que Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais, elle avait voulu essayer. Et lorsqu'elle fut dans la même équipe que lui, elle était devenue la plus heureuse des jeunes filles de Konoha. Et petit à petit, elle avait commencé à l'aimer plus que tout. Elle l'avait même adoré. Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke était la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde: c'était un déserteur et cela lui suffisait comme excuse. Maintenant, elle était une kunoichi très puissante, appartenant à l'ANBU et c'était son devoir de pourchasser les traîtres.

- Sakura, qu'est ce que tu fais? On y va.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Sakura contemplait le paysage tout en pensant à sa mission mais la voix de Sai l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Elle regarda cependant une dernière fois le parc qui se trouvait autour d'elle et se tourna vers la porte de son village natal. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait regarder ce paysage, ce parc où elle avait éprouvé l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce parc où elle se cachait dans l'ombre pour espionner Sasuke, n'osant jamais le retrouver pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé, maintenant, même si elle devait avouer que le souvenir de Sasuke lui rappelait son enfance et ses jours heureux, elle ne ressentait plus rien de positive envers ce traître.

- Je suis prête, Sai. On peut y aller.

A ces mots les deux ninjas partirent à la recherche de Sasuke. Leur mission était de se trouver sur les lieux où il était prévu d'après de source sûr que Sasuke rencontrerait Itachi afin de livrer leur dernier combat et d'y éliminer Itachi puis de ramener Sasuke au village. Tsunade avait certainement l'intention d'envoyer Naruto et Kakashi sur place une fois Sasuke retrouvé afin d'essayer de le récupérer ou du moins, de donner une nouvelle fois la chance à Naruto d'essayer de sauver Sasuke. Mais Sakura s'était décidée à ignorer les ordres du Hokage pour cette mission, qui sera peut-être sa dernière: elle allait tuer Sasuke dès qu'elle le verrait.

Sakura et Sai ne s'adressait presque pas la parole alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà assez longtemps. Pour Sakura, Sai était juste quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait dans ses missions, une personne utile par sa puissance mais rien de plus et pour Sai, Sakura devait certainement être pareil. Et pourtant, depuis le début de leur rencontre, le visage de Sai avait toujours rappelé à Sakura celui de Sasuke. C'était son regard sombre qui ne semblait rien exprimer et son visage très beau. Mais le sourire que Sai affichait à longueur de journée en sa présence était ce qui le différenciait complètement de Sasuke, car lui, Sasuke, il ne souriait jamais.

Se surprenant à repenser à Sasuke, Sakura se donna une claque mentale et essaya de repenser à autre chose. Mais en vain. Elle avait cru que Sasuke, c'était fini, que maintenant elle ne ressentirait que de la haine pour celui-ci mais apparemment, son amour de jeunesse n'avait pas été éphémère et traînait encore quelque part en elle. Sakura avait pourtant essayé de tuer tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir afin de devenir un ninja accomplit, elle avait essayé d'oublier toutes les personne qu'elle pouvait aimer et pourtant, le coeur n'obéissait pas totalement à la raison et il était complètement incontrôlable. Troublée, Sakura rata une branche et chuta sur le sol. Sai s'arrêta en voyant son partenaire perdre l'équilibre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il.

- Rien. Poursuivons notre chemin.

Gênée, Sakura avait rougit derrière son masque d'Anbu. Après avoir fini son entraînement pour devenir un médic-nin auprès de Tsunade, Sakura avait essayé avec Naruto, Sai et Kakashi de remettre Sasuke dans le droit chemin mais ils avaient échoué et maintenant, c'était trop tard même si Naruto gardait encore espoir envers Sasuke, Sakura, elle était désespérée. Elle avait ainsi quitté Naruto pour entrer à l'ANBU pour mieux pouvoir tuer Sasuke. Mais alors qu'aujourd'hui son but allait être réalisé, elle se sentait étrange. Non, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle ne se laisse pas prendre par les sentiments. Elle avait décidé de tuer Sasuke alors, elle le ferait.

- D'après nos renseignement, Sasuke et Itachi doivent se retrouver ici à l'aube, fit Sai en s'arrêtant sur un arbre situé à la lisière de la forêt qui liait le pays du Feu au pays de l'Herbe. Nous allons l'attendre ici.

Sakura acquiesça et comme ils avaient encore le temps en attendant l'aube, ils en profitaient pour manger quelque chose en vitesse car la faim finissait toujours par gagner malgré les situations les plus difficiles.

- Sakura, je sais ce que tu projettes de faire, annonça alors soudainement Sai. Ne fais pas ça. Il faut suivre les ordres.

- Je ne veux rien faire, assura Sakura.

- Tu as changé. La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu pensais que Sasuke était encore possible à être sauver. Tu ne voulais en aucun cas faire en sorte que ton enfance passé avec lui ne devienne qu'une illusion. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui tu souhaites que tout disparaisse? Pourquoi?

- Toi aussi, tu as changé. Nous avons tous grandit. Nous sommes adultes maintenant, répondit Sakura. Toi, Sai, tu étais toujours complètement à côté de la plaque, et puis, tu n'étais pas aussi perspicace. Tu vois, on a changé. Ma vision des choses aussi.

En effet, Sakura avait décidé de haïr Sasuke pour ne plus souffrir à l'aimer. Sakura avait décidé de tout faire pour éteindre cet amour qui la consumait de jour en jour mais n'y arrivant pas, elle avait décidée d'en finir. Le jour où Sasuke était partie loin d'elle, c'était comme si elle était morte. Et connaissant que trop bien Sasuke, Sakura savait que celui-ci ne reviendrait jamais à Konoha. Alors, si Sasuke ne reviendrait pas, pourquoi rester en vie?

- Le voilà, fit Sai.

- Itachi aussi est là. Attendons un peu avant de passer à l'action.

Les deux ANBU surveillaient de loin Sasuke et Itachi, attendant le moment propice pour les attaquer. Itachi qui était le seul survivant d'Akatsuki et Sasuke qui avait finalement éliminé Orochimaru étaient deux seuls ennemis vivants que Konoha avait à ce jour. Mais Sasuke n'avait encore rien fait envers Konoha et son seul crime était d'avoir quitté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru.

De loin, les deux ninja pouvaient voir un combat s'engager entre les deux frères. Sasuke semblait avoir l'avantage sur son frère. Peut-être à cause des blessures encore fraîches qu'Itachi avait subit lors de son dernier combat en tant que membre d'Akatsuki car Sasuke lui, ne semblait pas être blessé. Plus les jutsu et les coups s'échangeaient, plus le vainqueur se faisait évident à prévoir. Comme leur mission était de ramener Itachi mort, Sai et Sakura ne bougeaient pas de leur endroit et tout se passa comme ils avaient prévu: Sasuke mis Itachi à terre et brandissant son épée, il s'apprêta à tuer son frère. Cependant, il stoppa en plein action.

- Pourquoi il ne le tue pas? se demanda Sai. On ne peut pas entendre ce qu'il dit d'ici, nous devrions avancer plus. Si Sasuke n'a pas l'intention de tuer son frère, alors c'est nous qui devrions le faire.

C'est alors que Sakura vit Sasuke enfoncer son épée dans le corps d'Itachi qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Elle était plutôt loin de l'endroit où la bataille se déroulait mais elle était assez bien placé pour voir une goûte de larme glisser sur la joue de Sasuke en même temps que quelques goûtes de pluie.

- Non!

Sai et Sakura avaient réagit en même temps mais c'est Sakura qui fut plus rapide: elle se jeta sur Sasuke afin de le stopper dans son mouvement.

- Ne te tues pas... soupira-t-elle en retenant l'épée que Sasuke avait essayé de planter dans son ventre.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Sasuke regarda le masque que l'ANBU portait. Un masque comme beaucoup d'autres mais ces cheveux, il les reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Ces cheveux roses et fins, mouillé par la pluie. Ces longs cheveux coupé de façon inégales. Ces cheveux et sa voix douce n'avait pas changé même après toutes ces années.

- Sakura...

- Nous devons t'emmener à Konoha, fit cependant Sai, ne laissant pas le temps à Sakura de dire quelque chose.

- Je ne rentrerai pas à Konoha, répondit clairement Sasuke. J'ai abandonné mon village. Je l'ai oublié. Je n'y retournerai pas.

- Maintenant que tu as accomplis ce que tu voulais faire, tu veux te tuer... pourquoi? demanda Sakura, ne lâchant toujours pas le bras de Sasuke.

- Je n'ai vécu que pour tuer mon frère. Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que je dois faire, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Mon rôle est fini.

- Tu peux refondre le clan Uchiha... murmura Sakura.

Elle avait pourtant pensé que tout était fini entre elle et Sasuke. Elle avait pensé qu'elle était enfin guérie de cet amour. Et pourtant, alors qu'il se trouvait là, tout près d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau de l'affection pour lui. Et derrière son masque d'ANBU, elle sentit des larmes couler.

- Comment?

- Je suis là, fit Sakura en enlevant alors son masque, dévoilant alors pour la première fois ses yeux verts pleines de douceurs et de tristesses. Tu pourrais refondre une famille, avoir des enfants, plein de nouveau Uchiha...

Sasuke eut son sourire moqueur et d'une force incroyable se dégagea des mains de Sakura et en profita pour finir son travail: il se transperça le ventre en un coup d'épée tandis que Sai ne fit rien car il savait que Sakura était bien meilleure médic-nin qu'ANBU et qu'elle pouvait guérir la blessure de Sasuke.

- Sasuke!! s'écria Sakura en pleurant encore plus mais la pluie se mélangeait aux larmes et on ne distinguait pas très bien si elle pleurait vraiment.

- C'est ce que tu voulais aussi, n'est ce pas? fit Sasuke. Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu devenu ANBU...

- C'est vrai... C'est vrai, j'ai voulu te tuer, avoua Sakura, j'ai même voulu te haïr et je pensais que j'avais réussi! Mais je n'ai pas pu! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi, Sasuke, je t'ai toujours aimé et je ne pourrais jamais te haïr quoi que tu fasses. Je suis faible, je ne peux pas cacher mes sentiments, je...

- Tu ne changeras jamais... soupira Sasuke en souriant toujours ironiquement. Sakura, laisse-moi mourir.

- Non, je...

Sakura avait rassemblé son chakra dans ses mains afin de guérir la blessure de Sasuke car en tant que médic-nin de formation, elle savait qu'elle pouvait sauver Sasuke de cette blessure.

- Sakura, si tu ne me laisses pas mourir, je partirai encore du village. Je pourrais te trahir encore et encore, je pourrais devenir un danger pour le village et puis, même si je retourne au village, je resterai aux yeux de tous un traître...

- Non, pas à mes yeux! fit Sakura. Sasuke je ne sais pas si je t'aime encore comme je t'ai aimé il y a des années mais je sais que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi! Je ne veux pas que tu meures...

Sasuke se laissa faire mais il était bien décidé à ne plus jamais rentrer au village. Alors, lorsque sa blessure fut à peu près guéri grâce aux soins de Sakura et que celle-ci essaya de le relever, Sasuke leva son poing. Mais Sai l'arrêta à temps.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise, fit-il a Sasuke. Notre mission est de te ramener en vie à Konoha, je ne voudrais pas rater cette mission en te tuant par mégarde.

Sasuke qui ne voyait pas le visage de Sai à cause de son masque ne savait pas encore à qui il avait à faire mais il sentit bien la force de l'ANBU. Cependant, Sasuke était décidé et attaqua son adversaire de sa main libre avec un chidori que Sai évita à temps.

- Sasuke, arrête, fit Sakura. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentre à Konoha!? Tu y as passé tout ton enfance, c'est ton village! A Konoha, il a Naruto, Kakashi et aussi tous tes amis! S'il te plaît Sasuke...

Comme Sasuke ne fit rien, Sai en profita pour lui porter un coup et l'assomma. Sasuke perdit connaissance et Sai en profita pour l'attacher afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

- Rentrons à Konoha, fit il en transportant Sasuke.

- Oui...

Sakura était triste même si sa mission était une réussite. Pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait-il pas rentrer à son village natal? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à la rejeter? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas assez bien pour mériter l'amour de Sasuke. Était-elle si moche, si inutile, si faible? Elle qui au début avait l'intention de tuer Sasuke, elle n'avait pas pu car elle l'aimait trop mais si Sasuke ne voulait pas rentrer à Konoha et qu'il voulait mourir, alors elle aurait voulu réaliser son désir... Par amour et non par haine, elle tuerai.

Sakura proposa à Sai de transporter Sasuke à son tour. Sai avait accepté et comme il avait confiance en Sakura il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque celle-ci disparut avec Sasuke quelque part dans la forêt. Une fois derrière un buisson, Sakura calcula le temps qu'elle possédait avant que Sai ne la retrouve et comme elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle se hâta de rassembler tout son chakra dans sa main.

- Sakura, qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire... demanda Sasuke qui se réveilla.

- Tu voulais mourir, je vais réaliser ton désir, répondit Sakura.

- ... Tu ne veux pourtant pas me tuer: tu pleures.

- Non c'est la pluie.

Sakura frappa Sasuke de toutes ses force Sasuke dont les os s'étaient brisés sur le coup.

- Merci... Sakura...

- Je te rejoindrai bientôt Sasuke.

Lorsqu'elle fut bien certaine que Sasuke ne respirait plus, Sakura sortit son kunai et le pointa vers son coeur.

- Sakura, non!

C'est Sai qui venait d'arriver, arrêtant Sakura à temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait!? s'exclama l'ANBU. Sakura, pourquoi avoir tué Sasuke! Nous avions réussi notre mission et tu...

- J'aimais Sasuke, fit Sakura, je ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage. S'il retournait à Konoha, il aurait souffert et ça je ne le souhaitait pas... Je voulait qu'il m'aime, qu'il me soit reconnaissant pour au moins une chose. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour lui et là, j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose... Mais sans Sasuke, je ne peux pas vivre, alors je lui ai dit que je le rejoindrai. Sai, laisse-moi mourir. Dis à Tsunade-sama que c'est à cause de moi que la mission à échoué, que Sasuke et moi nous nous sommes entre-tués. Car c'est la vérité...

- Non, je n'en dirai rien, répondit Sai. Tu as fait échoué notre mission, c'est vrai, mais tu ne mourras pas.

- Sai, s'il te plaît lâche mon bras, supplia Sakura. Je veux mourir...

- Non, penses un peu à Sasuke: il vient juste d'être mort et libéré de tout et alors qu'il est bien content d'être enfin tranquille, une mocheté le rejoint: tu ne crois pas que ça va être un enfer pour lui? Si tu penses à Sasuke, reste en vie.

- Non, je ne veux pas! s'écria Sakura tandis que la pluie se faisait de moins en moins fort. Je suis moche comme tu le dis et bonne à rien, je préfère mourir que d'être en vie!

- Tu n'es pas bonne à rien: combien de vie as-tu sauvé au cours d'une mission? Tu es utile, Sakura! Morte, tu ne serviras vraiment plus à rien!

Sakura était surprise de voir Sai lui dire tout ça et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sai en profita pour enlever son masque. La pluie s'était maintenant complètement arrêté.

- Avant de vous connaître toi et Naruto, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je tiendrais autant à quelqu'un. Naruto m'a changé mais toi aussi, Sakura. Avant, je pensais que jamais je n'envisagerai de vivre avec une personne, de partager ma vie avec quelqu'un mais depuis quelques mois, j'y pense... Et c'est avec toi que je voudrais vivre ma vie. Si tu meurs Sakura, je ne pourrais pas vivre non plus. Alors, même si tu aimes toujours Sasuke, s'il te plaît... reste en vie. Car je crois que... je t'aime... Sakura.

- Sai... Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour oublier Sasuke, je l'aime trop. Je...

- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, fit Sai, ni de m'aimer! Je te demande juste de rester en vie.

Sai serra très fort dans ses bras Sakura qui laissa tomber son kunai. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier Sasuke mais elle avait décidé de rester en vie encore un peu. Même si Sai était parfois insupportable, elle ne le détestait pas, peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi, elle pourrait l'aimer.

**Fin**

Bah voilà c'est fini. C'est ma seconde fic, c'était un chapitre unique pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous à plus ou moins plu. Je suis toujours ouverte comme toujours aux critiques afin de pouvoir m'améliorer dans l'écriture. Les reviews aussi sont toujours les bienvenus. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin,

Airenaneria


End file.
